


LOVES SURPRISES

by Alanis



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanis/pseuds/Alanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone helped Quatre to escape the oz during a mission, what if that person comes to him three years later with a few surprises NC-17 slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOVES SURPRISES

LOVES SURPRISES

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the G-boys or anything that you recognize.

Summary: someone helped Quatre to escape the oz during a mission, what if that person comes to him three years later with a few surprises NC-17 slash

Pairing: Quatre/Harry

Warnings: slash, mpreg

Hey this is a oneshot that I have written since the bunny that attacked me did not leave me alone until I gave in. I decided I would write it so I can concentrate on writing my multi chapter story with the same pairing. Well here it goes hope you enjoy it.

Quatre looked around himself. He was in a dark alley and he did not see any way out of this situation. There were OZ soldiers chasing him and he could already hear them at the entrance of the alley. He had nowhere to go. If he did not think of something, and soon, he would be captured. He could kill Instructor H, he gave him information of a OZ base that needed destroyed but all his statistics were false. Yes he did destroy the base, but he was now running from the OZ soldiers and was injured. They were only about ten soldiers but he could only take tree at most with his injured leg and shoulder, not all ten.

Suddenly he fell backwards. Before he could fall on his arse someone caught him. He looked at the person and fought with the urge to knock him out. Cause it was definitely a he, even if he looked slightly feminine.

"Easy, I won't hurt you but I could hardly let the OZ soldiers capture you." The musical voice said and Quatre shivered. He looked back at the door and saw through the window that the soldiers did not pay any attention to it. That was particular why did they not control the door.

Where they that bad? Asked Quatre himself.

"They can't see inside, they see only a wall!" answered the boy that helped him. He could not call him a man he was a teenager like himself. "Come sit so that I can look at your injuries. Strip."

Quatre did as he was told and observed the small body of his rescuer while he moved like a panther through the room, collecting some things. He was tender and careful while tending to his injuries and he hissed in sympathy when Quatre gave a pained yelp. After he was finished he put some food and something to drink in front of Quatre. He was hungry so he dug in. After he was finished the teen left the room, only to return with a laptop in his hands moments later. He put it on the table and said:

"Contact whoever you need to, let them know that you are alive. But I am sorry to say that you can't leave until your injuries get better, and I give it a week until they do. You can keep the laptop or destroy it afterward, I don't care." He turned to the door to leave Quatre to contact his friends but stopped when he heard a small whispered why.

"Because I know how it is hiding and trying to survive while saving the world." Whit these words he left the room, leaving a thoughtful Quatre behind.

He started the computer and, immediately, noticed that it was never used before. How odd, why would he give him a laptop to destroy if it was never used before? He tipped and searched the laptop for anything that meant harm or that spied and come out with nothing, so he contacted the others through a secure line. Suddenly Duo's head came on the screen.

"Q-bean, how are things?"

"The information was wrong: there were more guards and they chased me. I fought with some of them and was injured. I escaped." Quatre gave a short explanation of what happened.

"Are you alright, does someone need to come get you? Where are you?" asked a suddenly serious Duo. Quatre smiled at that, he knew that Duo would do everything for his friends and, in the last of couple of months, all of the Gundams came to relay on each other: they became friends.

"I am injured and don't need assistance right now. I… I had some help while escaping and am a current guest of the person that helped me. I am unable to leave for at least a week." Duo's frown deepened.

"Have we another Relena on our hands?"

"I don't believe, as he did not pry and asked nothing."

"Alright, give a call if things change but, if not, then we are meeting in a week on the next safe point." Quatre only nodded and canceled the connection. He gave a silent sigh when the door opened again. Now that he had the time he studied the teen in front of him. He was small, about five feet seven, and he had this delicate look about him but his aura screamed dangerous. He had a small built yes, but when you where around him you could feel your skin crawl from the power he was emitting. His eyes were the most emerald green he ever saw in his life and his hair was as wild and long as Duo's.

"Finished?" at Quatre's nod he continued, "well, common then, I am sure you don't want to stay in this room the whole week."

Quatre got to his feet happy that the other did not try to help him. He may have helped him escape and with his wounds but he still did not trust him so he limped behind him.

Harry could only smile: he knew the other had, probably, millions of questions but he did not ask them and that raised his respect of him. Oh, he knew who the other was, he knew he was a gundam pilot, but he also knew that the world like it was now did not function and it needed changes. The gundam pilots would bring changes and peace back to Earth. As soon as his proximity wards alerted him that there was someone by the basement door he decided to look and help the guy that the OZ soldiers were chasing. It was a dangerous game he played: how could he ever explain that his house was so different of the others but, he also knew, he could not just let the other go, something was drawing him to the boy. While Quatre contacted his comrades he decided he would start making the house muggle safe. Thank god he already had wards over paintings and other things like that for when his study group came over. Now he needed to make a room ready.

As soon as Quatre stepped out of the room was positively surprised. He was in a well lit hallway. He looked back to the door he came from and could not see it, he shrugged it off. It was probably a hidden door to a safe room. They came to a halt in a big room that looked well lived in. There was a television in one corner with some disks, on the table, before the couch, where a lot of papers and books, as if someone was sitting and working on them not long ago. Through an archway you could see a small kitchen. He looked around and could see a couple of doors.

"This door here is to the library, you can use it whenever you want just put the books where you found them when you are finished" said Harry while showing him the double oak doors. "The next door is the bathroom: you will find towels in the cupboard under the sink and everything else you may need." Quatre only nodded.

Harry opened the next door and showed him, there was a bed and a closet, a couple of books where on the bedside table, there were a couple of pictures but that was it.

"You can sleep here, I am going to sleep on the couch," started Harry and, when he saw that Quatre wanted to protest, continued. "I have a really important test coming up so I am studying well into the night. It would not matter if you are here or not I would still sleep on the couch."

"Why don't you go and take a shower and I am going to see if I have something for you to wear."

"You are smaller than me: your clothes would never fit me." Protested the blond. Harry could only chuckle at that.

"I know, but I sometimes have friends stay with me and they left some clothes behind. Please be careful while you shower, don't reopen your wounds." With these words Harry left him behind to go look trough the clothes he kept in the laundry room.

Quatre looked after the retreating teen until he was well out of sight then he relaxed slightly and entered the bathroom. He striped, took a towel from the cupboard and stepped into the shower. He could literary feell how all the dust and dirt was washed off. He was grateful for the teen that saved him in the last minute. He still was not sure if he should trust him, but something in his heart screamed that he was trustworthy. He chuckled, he hadn't asked his host his name and he himself was not sure if he should say it when he was asked. It could be a risk to tell him his true name but he somehow could not stand the thought of lying to the him. Ten minutes later he was stepping out off the shower with the towel around his waist. He heard a soft knock, so he opened the door only to find his host with a slight blush on his cheeks holding some clothes.

Harry could not believe his luck: here he was standing before the most gorgeous boy he ever saw and he was practically naked. He presented the clothes he found and said:

"These should fit. How about you give me your clothes so I can put them to wash?" Quatre nodded, took the offered clothes and presented his to the black haired boy.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the living room in comfortable silence. Harry was sitting on the floor while working on the papers and reading from the books on the table. Quatre, meanwhile, was reading a book he found in the library. His host had not said anything since giving him the clothes he wore, not even to ask for his name, it was frustrating. The blonde knew that if he wanted to know the name of his host all he had to do was to ask but, somehow, it did not seem fair, and he was not sure if he could disclose his name to a stranger. After five more minutes he closed his book and looked at the teen that was deeply concentrating on his work.

"May I ask what your name is?" came the sudden question from Quatre's mouth before he could stop himself. The teen looked up, smiled and answered, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter to be exact."

"I am Quatre. Won't your parents have something against you inviting a stranger in your house?"asked Quatre, suddenly remembering that the youth before him could not be much older than him, hell he looked younger.

"My parents are dead Quatre, I live alone since the beginning of the summer. I am emancipated, since I am going to be fifteen at the end of the month, my guardians decided I could live on my own." He grimaced as he said that, he still could not believe that the Dursleys have thrown him out, thank god that he had an impressive inheritance.

The days passed in silence, it seemed that Harry was quite content in letting the pilot be. He did not ask any questions even if he was never far away from the blond. He had not left the house since the pilot arrived and that was telling but what was it. Did it tell that he did not trust the pilot or that he simply did not want to leave Quatre alone, for whatever reason. As the week was drawing to an end Quatre found himself enjoying the quiet company of his host. The times they did talk it was Quatre that started it and he learned a lot through these rare conversations. The day before his departure he found himself wishing he could stay forever in the company of Harry. Through the week he found that he had developed feelings for the smaller boy. He desperately wanted to kiss him but he also did not want to scare him. That evening they were sitting on the couch and watching television when Harry's soft voice drew his attention.

"Quatre, I know you are leaving tomorrow but I can't let you leave without you knowing, it's killing me not to say anything." When Quatre opened his mouth to ask Harry promptly continued.

"Please let me finish." Quatre only nodded. "I… god this is difficult, this was the…"and suddenly Quatre felt lips against his. Harry was kissing him. When he started to withdraw Quatre wound his arms around the small waist and took control of the kiss. Harry moaned against his lips, it was wonderful. After they broke the kiss Quatre moved his kisses to Harry's jaw and neck, he sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin. One of his hands moved under Harry's shirt to play with his nipples.

Harry's hands were pulling Quatre's shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning it. Halfway Quatre pulled away and said, "We can't Harry, it would not be right…"

"Please Quatre just tonight, please" asked Harry with pleading eyes. Quatre could not deny him this wish. Hell, he was not sure if he could deny it to himself, so he gave in.

They were in the bedroom fast, and the clothes were history almost immediately. Standing at the foot of the bed for a moment Quatre stared at his soon to be lover and salivated. Harry's body was a work of art. Even if he was small, he had a swimmers build, hips small with broad shoulders and muscles. It was not as defined as himself but still, he was perfect.

"Lube?" asked Quatre whit thick voice.

"Nightstand!" came the answer. Quatre took it and put it on the bed.

"God damn, you're perfect!" Quatre growled as he leaned down to thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. He groaned as their tongues twisted and flicked against each other. Putting his hands around the underside of Harry's thighs he wrapped the muscled legs around his waist. Slipping his hands under Harry's ass, he angled Harry's hips upwards and slowly thrust down against him.

"Uhhh… Quatre…" Harry whispered as he nipped Quatre's jaw and throat, tracing the strong jaw line with his tongue.

Slowly Quatre began licking and sucking his way down Harry's body. He stopped and paid special attention to each nipple, nibbling and sucking them until the hard bruised nubs glistened in the light. He licked Harry's defined chest, tracing it down to the tiny navel below and gave a few shallow thrusts of his tongue into it. He smiled when he heard Harry sigh at the movement and continued down to his prize. Kissing the tender skin just above Harry's cock, he then licked a path up the hard erection and back down the other side. Opening his mouth a little wider, Quatre took the head into his mouth and sucked it hard.

"Oh Merlin!" The yell was followed by Harry shoving his hands into Quatre's hair and thrusting up into his mouth, trying to get more of his cock into the warm heat of Quatre's mouth. "Ummm… please, Quatre…"

Chuckling Quatre pulled off of Harry.

"Patience Harry!"

Harry's fingers found their way along the bumps of ribs, visiting the indents of ab's before settling on greeting the twin pink nipples on Quatre's chest. He began to mimic Quatre's actions from earlier.

Quatre hissed as his nipples were rubbed, flicked and tweaked, the sensation burning a path of desire directly to his groin. The shy, almost hesitant, inexperienced touches exciting him even more than he'd ever thought possible. Sensations washed over him with each new stroke, caress and touch of those gentle fingers.

His hand located a smooth thigh and once more ran teasingly across it, each sweep gaining ground towards his ultimate goal.

Quatre leaned down, wrapping his hand around the base of Harry's cock and began slowly swallowing the length, twisting his hand as he went down.

Quatre sucked and swiveled his tongue against the cock in his mouth, moaning around the hard length. Pulling off of it he took the lube and coated his fingers with it.

Quatre grinned at Harry and then brought his hand down to the small hole in front of him, circling it with his pointer finger and then, slowly, he pushed it inside.

Harry hissed at the feeling of Quatre's finger sliding into him, the slight burn and the feeling of having something inside of him was odd, but not unwelcome.

Quatre stopped at the second knuckle.

"Alright?"

"Yeah… keep going." Harry nodded his head and moaned as the finger slid all the way inside him.

Pulling back out, Quatre thrust the finger back in, this time angling his finger to find Harry's prostate. Smiling at the groan it elicited when he found it, he began picking up speed pushing in and out of Harry. Soon he pulled the finger out, added a second and pushed in again. Quatre scissored his fingers stretching Harry open.

"Ahhh…" Harry cried as he felt Quatre add another finger. Harry pushed his hips down onto the fingers inside him. Quatre pulled the fingers out and then pushed three back in.

Harry, lost in the bliss of Quatre's fingers inside of him, groaned in response as Quatre grazed his prostate. A few minutes later, the fingers were pulled out of him. Harry bemoaned the loss of the fingers that teased him and drove his body to unknown heights of passion, but his attention was soon diverted by the shift of Quatre's weight upon the bed and he leaned up to see Quatre coat his cock in lube.

Quatre levered himself up on the bed. He spread Harry's thighs a little more and settled himself between them. Staring intently at Harry he said:

"It will feel uncomfortable at first."

He took a deep breath and placed one hand on Harry's hip to steady himself, as he lowered the other to his penis and guided it to that virgin entrance.

Harry shifted slightly as he felt the smooth blunt head press a little more insistently against him and tried hard to relax. It wasn't easy but he managed to stay relatively calm.

Noting the slight tensing Quatre ran his hand over Harry's hip, caressing and soothing, happy to feel Harry begin to relax once more. He began to push firmly forward. At first Harry's body refused to grant him access then, with a resigned quiver the muscle softened and surrendered, allowing the head to penetrate previously unexplored territory.

There was a slow burning sensation as his muscle was stretched further than three fingers. The burn eased a little as Quatre paused to give him a moment to get used to the penetration, the head of his cock resting just inside Harry's passage. Harry was grateful for the pause and concentrated on keeping his body relaxed.

Quatre leaned forwards and brushed his lips against those kiss swollen ones.

"You're so tight, Harry," he moaned breathless against Harry's lips.

Quatre began his forward entry once more, slowly easing himself into that hot, moist sheath.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Quatre was completely sheathed. Harry panted softly as his stretched passage screamed its protest to him. Quatre remained completely still,; giving him the, much needed, time to adjust.

He brushed another kiss over Harry's lips before withdrawing gently from Harry's body, the muscle now more relaxed and allowing him better movement. Pulling out until only the head was left inside, he snapped his hips and drove forward once more, the velvet walls caressing his length as he surged forth.

Harry bucked, meeting the forward thrust with an upward push of his own, causing Quatre to bury himself deeper.

Quatre set a slow but steady pace, the rhythm building steadily as he thrust in and out of that sweet moist channel. The heat in his groin was building, the soft whimpers and mewls of pleasure, he was drawing from his partner fueling his need further.

With Harry's legs locked around his waist, Quatre strained to push deeper into unexplored territory. He was aware of Harry's hands alternating their grasp between his shoulders and the bed, the fire of his orgasm was building in his gut.

Unable to hold back any longer he began to drive harder and faster into Harry's heat, striking Harry's prostate as often as he could.

With his mind threatening to shut down completely Harry let himself go. A keening cry began to form deep in his chest and finally made its way out of his mouth as he teetered on the brink of ecstasy. He whimpered softly as his body began to spasm, arching upward, drawing Quatre as deep as he could, as the dam burst and his climax was ripped from him. Quatre drank in the sight of Harry's pleasure filled face before the spamming of that heated sheath sucked his own gut wrenching climax from him. His breath caught for a moment before exploding into a keening scream, his balls tightened and his seed was forced from within, causing Quatre to shudder with the intensity.

Lost in his haze of euphoria, Harry dimly heard Quatre's cry of pleasure as he felt the heat of semen fill his sheath. His muscles continued their clench and release, the oversensitive passage aware of every curve of Quatre's cock as he milked the organ of every drop. Quatre rode his orgasm to the very end, his cock twitching as the last of his release was drawn from him. His arms trembled with the effort of keeping himself upright. Finally, he could take his weight no longer and his elbows buckled, his body slumping against Harry.

He smiled and withdrew from Harry to go to the bathroom to get a washcloth. He cleaned both of them and lied back on the bed. Harry snuggled up on him and fell asleep. Quatre watched him a couple of minutes while thinking what he had to do next: he knew he had to leave but, until the morning, he could sleep. And he did.

Five hours later Quatre awakened and, as silent and careful as possible, extracted himself from Harry, got into the bathroom, took a shower, put his clothes on and left. But not before he left his card on the table with his name, phone number and the words: "If you ever need something call me!"

Three years passed since he met Harry and left. After the war ended he looked for him, he wanted to see him again but, when he got to the alley where he remembered the door being, he could not find it. He even asked Heero for help after he could not access the file of Harry. Heero was the best with hacking but even he could not get access and that hurt his pride. Every now and then he would still try but Quatre lost all hope to ever see Harry again. They were all living with him: after the war no one wanted to be alone. They all had a partner except Quatre but they were comrades and, simply, could not see themselves living apart. It was the last week in November when he got a call.

-Mr. Winner I have Lord Potter on the phone he says he wants to talk with you.- Came from the intercom on his desktop, from his secretary.

-Thank you Lisa I will take the call.- Said Quatre, not registering the name Potter. When he picked the phone and activated the vid screen he was surprised. From the screen were looking the eyes he could not forget: Harry was calling him.

-Quatre nice to see you again.- Came the soft voice from the speaker. Quatre could immediately see the difference between the teen he met three years ago and the young man on the phone. He looked sick there was no other way to saying it.

-Harry nice to see you too. How can I help you?- calmly asked Quatre, while he was panicking inside.

-You said I should call if I ever needed your help, and there is no other I could ask right now Quatre… could we met and discus everything over a cup of tea? –

-Let me look in my planer. How about next week?-

-Quatre you don't understand, I would like to met today if it would be possible I am afraid that this is quite a serious situation.-

-Alright I am home at two o'clock so, how about half past two?-

-That is perfect, thank you Quatre- came the reply and Quatre could clearly see the relief in Harry's eyes.

-Where are you at the moment? Do you require transportation?- asked Quatre now fully alert that something was not quite right.

-That would be helpful, you know my address but I have to warn you that I won't be coming alone. I can't.-

-That is alright I have friends with me staying so it's even ground.-

-Thank you Quatre, until later.- and with these words Harry disconnected the call. Quatre leaned back in his chair, it was now eleven o'clock and he had still work to do but his mind simply could not concentrate on it. After five minutes of trying he gave up and decided he would go home early. He instructed his secretary in what to do and left. As soon as he stepped inside of the house a wonderful smell came from the kitchen. He smiled slightly, Heero was cooking. He stepped into the kitchen to find all of his friends seated at the table. He knew they were all aware of him being there but they did not say anything. After a couple of seconds Quatre sighed and started:

"I got an interesting call today, you remember the teen that saved me?" They all nodded. How could they forget, Quatre was miserable for months afterward, they all helped him looking and where there while he worked to death so that he would not think about the unsuccessful search.

"He called?" came the calm question from Wufei.

"Yeah apparently he has some trouble and needs help and did not know who else to call. It seems pretty serious since he insisted that we met today."

"Will he be coming here?"

"Yes and I finally know why we could not find his file: we did not look in the archives of the royal court, it seems he is Lord Potter." Heero immediately took his laptop and started to search. After a couple of minutes he looked up and said:

"I still can't get at any of his files except his school records and they state that he is a genius."

"How? I mean, what is so special that he is classed as a genius?" asked a bouncy Duo.

"He finished high school at the age of ten. Then he started a summer schooling at college and got a degree in economy and business law, the summer he became fifteen. Then he decided he wanted a degree in physics and he got it at the beginning of last summer."

"Wow, I mean that is a lot work in just three years," said Duo completely fazed.

"That is true, but I remember him studying quite a lot." Said Quatre with a faraway look, clearly lost in memories.

"What do you gather he needs help with? I mean he is clearly a genius so, why looking for help?"

"I don't know but he looked sick when I talked to him. He is not coming alone so maybe he needs a nurse or something, he even agreed when I asked if I could help with transportation… There are too many possibilities. There is no sense in guessing, we are going to learn it anyway this afternoon."

After that the conversation quickly died even if Duo tried to cheer them up. When Rashid left with the car they were all tense and prepared for everything that may come, but it still took them with surprise when Harry entered the room with two children holding his hands while a baby was in the carrier that Rashid was bringing in. The large man put the carrier onto the coffee table and turned to leave when a soft voice stopped him.

"Thank you Rashid I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"You are welcome master Harry. Now, why don't you sit down while I go and fetch some tea?" And with that simple sentence he told the pilots everything they needed to know. Sure, they were surprised that Rashid trusted Harry so fast but he had a good insight into the human nature and the pilots trusted his judgment. Harry turned around, looked at the pilots, sighed and looked at the children that were getting restless. He took the bag from his shoulder to pull out the toys he brought for them. They immediately took the toys and started to play. Then he turned back and looked Quatre directly into the eyes.

"Quatre thank you for meeting me. I am sorry to disrupt your life but I would not have called if I had an alternative."

"It's alright Harry. Here, met my friends. This is Heero Yuy, then there is Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei and last but not least Duo Maxwell." Explained Quatre while pointing at the pilots when their names came up. They all gave short nods when they were introduced.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am Harry and these are Daimon, Alyssa and Teddy." He introduced the children while putting his hand on each children's head when he said their names. After Rashid came and served the tea they sat a couple of moments in silence. Harry finally gave up and sighed.

"This is not easy to explain so please bear with me. I think I should start with some explanation. There is a hidden society in every country on the earth. I know you won't believe me but I do have proof. This society is made out of people with special abilities that normal people like yourself believe to be fantasy. It is a energy that resides in our body and we call magic."

"There is no such thing as magic! " interrupted Duo with a scowl on his face. What did this guy take them for, stupid? Everybody knew that magic doesn't exists. Duo was a firm believer that if you did not help yourself nobody would. There are no such things as miracles or magic. Either you help yourself or you die.

"I did say I could prove it and I can. What is your favorite animal?" asked Harry while withdrawing a polished piece of wood, a stick, from his sleeve and a small black button from his pocket.

"Dogs, why?"

"You'll see. This is a wand, most witches and wizards can't use magic without it. Here look," and with these words he tapped the button and in its stead on the table stood a small black puppy with grey eyes. Duo immediately took the puppy in his arms and began to scratch it behind its ears.

"You can keep it, do you believe now?"

"Yes, but won't he become a button again, is this temporary?" answered Wufei while looking at his lover who played with the puppy.

"He is a she, and no it is permanent. And you have to be careful as soon as she is an adult she can have puppies on her own. Of course normally she would be only temporary but since I am a powerful wizard I can it make the change permanent." At that Duo looked up from his spot where he was playing with the puppy and the children that had joined him as soon that they saw the puppy.

"They say that I am the most powerful wizard to ever walk the earth and that includes Merlin."

"So why do you need my help if you are so powerful?" asked Quatre with confusion in his eyes. Harry looked at him with pain clearly written in his eyes.

"The answer for that needs another explanation. You see wizards that want children and are in a gay relationship take a potion that was invented about a thousand years before the colonies, but there is the rare case when a wizard is powerful enough to get pregnant without the potion. I am such a case. After we slept together everything was fine for about two months when I had an accident that brought me to the hospital. As soon as they discovered that I was pregnant they told me. I did not know that it was even possible. So you can believe me I was shocked. I was determined to do everything that I could and raise them to the best of my abilities. But you see there is another catch for powerful wizards and witches: after their seventeenth birthday they don't live long unless they bond with their soul mate. I knew who my soul mate was even before but he walked out of me, and that is the reason why I am here."

"What?" asked a shocked Quatre trying to comprehend everything that was said.

"Quatre, met your children Daimon Quatre and Alyssa Jamie Potter-Winner." And with these words passed out. All of the pilots were immediately on his side to check him over. After only moments they produces some smelling salts and Quatre was back to the land of living. As soon as he was back on his feet Quatre laid into Harry:

"Why did not tell me, why now? Have you an idea how I feel right now. Gosh you turned my world upside down, why did you come?"

"I am sorry Quatre I really am, but I am dying, I don't have more than a month and there is not a person that I would trust with our children and my godson. Teddy's grandmother was supposed to take them all in but she had a accident last week and died. What was I supposed to do. Do you think I am happy about this? do you think I want to die and leave my children alone? But there is no other way, my soul mate rejected me and there is nothing I can do but making preparations so that my children would be happy." And with these words he burst in tears. These was the first time he said what he felt and he could not hold it anymore. It was as if a dam broke since he heard that he would die. Duo could not watch as the young man gave himself the fault that he was dying, he got on his feet and had him in his arms in no time. He comforted Harry to the best of his abilities even if it was not much, given the situation. Quatre was taken aback with Harry's outburst, he hadn't seen it from this side and now he could clearly feel the pain that Harry felt. He looked at his friends and they all nodded, they knew what Quatre was asking.

"Harry, I'm honored that you have enough trust in me to put your children in my care. All three of them are welcome here. In fact I want to invite you to stay with us so you can teach us everything we need to know about magic." Harry looked up and looked every pilot into the eyes only to see their acceptance. At that he only started to cry harder. Ten minutes later Harry calmed down and said.

"Thank you, I should probably go home and pack. If we are going to stay here we are going to need things."

"How about we accompany you and help, we sure as hell will be done a lot faster that way. Rashid can watch over the children." Added Duo when he saw Harry looking in that direction. Harry nodded, it made sense, and five minutes later they were on their way to Harry's place.

When they stepped into the house voices greeted them. The pilots immediately jumped into a defense position but Harry just shrugged and stepped in front of a portrait were the voices were coming from.

"Harry, son is everything alright, did he help you?" asked a beautiful woman with long red hair from the portrait. The pilots only blinked in surprise.

"Yes he did mom, in fact he is here. Mom, dad met Quatre the father of your grandchildren and his friends. Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. These are my parents Lily and James Potter."

"They talk?" exclaimed Heero.

"Why yes, they do. Wizards can have made a portrait of themselves before they die and then, when they do, someone has just to activate it. I have my portrait already done. That way my children will be able to get to know me and if you ever need help and can't find the answer in the library I am there."

"That is oddly comforting" Said Wufei with a surprised look on his face. Harry only smiled and moved to start packing. After two hours they were done. The pilots were relieved that Harry was there or they would still be packing the library this way they had the help of magic. Harry moved in with the pilots and they felt the difference. Before they were a family yes but now it felt even more so, now they had a reason to come home after work and they had someone to protect. The children.

Two weeks passed. Harry was getting weaker every day. They saw it and felt helpless. Wufei, always the scholar, was looking through Harry's library on the search for information about male pregnancies. The search was slow going since there was so much information, even with the help of the other pilots. After two weeks Harry collapsed. He feel into a coma and the search to help him somehow was taken even more seriously. Wufei was reading a book on soul mates while the others were asleep, when he found something. He shouted in relief to finally have something that all the other pilots woke up.

"I have it, here it says: a wizard with enough magical power can become pregnant in the rare occurrence that they find their soul mate before their seventeenth birthday. Since the magic in the wizard is too strong to control, he needs an anchor for help. The magic between soul mates is unique only with him is the wizard in question able to create children."

"Does that say what I think it does?" asked Duo after into the stunned silence.

"If you think it says that Quatre is Harry's soul mate then yes it does." Answered Trowa while looking at Quatre.

"Why then does Harry say you abandoned him?"

"I don't know I mean I never thought this would happen." Answered Quatre to Heero question.

"Quatre I think you should tell us what happened and with that I mean everything." And Quatre did: he told them everything, from how he met Harry to how he left, and at that Duo jumped.

"Are you saying that you left him without a goodbye in the middle of the night after you just slept with him?" Quatre only nodded.

"Well then it is not surprising that he thought you abandoned him. I would have expected that from Wufei, Quatre but not from you."

"Alright, but how do I help him now?" he asked with a sad voice. Suddenly the answer came from behind them. They all jumped and turned around only to see the portrait of Harry's parents. Lily, Harry's mom, smiled at them and answered.

"You have to bond with him. A bond is a marriage in the wizarding world, but be cautious because the bond is for life. You can never get a divorce."

"What do I do?"

It was James that answered this time

"You have to cut both of yours left palms and then clasp your hands together until the light dies down."

After that Quatre immediately went to the room where Harry was, he took a deep breath and did as instructed. Around their hands suddenly glowed a white light and when it died down Quatre saw that Harry was starting to stir. Harry opened his eyes to look into the deep aquamarine ones of his soul mate. He rasped only one word.

"Why?"

"Because I love you. I did not abandon you I just didn't know how to say goodbye." And with those words he leaned his head down and kissed Harry with all his love.

THE END


End file.
